


In Spite of It All

by angelus2hot



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Spite of It All

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In Spite of It All  
>  **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Baggins  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 126  
>  **Summary:** Their lives will never be the same.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Eight](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1309599.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/533987/533987_original.png)

A slow smile began to pull teasingly at the corners of Thorin’s mouth as he continued to stare at the hobbit in front of him. There was something about his burglar, something he couldn’t quite name that appealed to him in spite of the multitude of reasons why he shouldn’t; reasons like the hobbit was too interested in his books, his cozy, boring life and he wasn’t found of adventures. _How could any self-respecting male not like adventures?_

But in spite of it all Thorin couldn’t deny one Mr. Bilbo Baggins had captured his attention, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that by the time this adventure was over his life was going to be changed forever.


End file.
